El lago y el cielo
by koukacs
Summary: Mimi invita a Sora y Yamato a Nueva York. En Central Park, Sora conoce a la famosa escritora Amelia Williams. Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Digimon y Doctor Who no me pertenecen. Escribo este fic porque quería que mis chicas preferidas de cada historia se conociesen. Creo que hay similitudes entre Amy y Sora y, por eso, creo que si ellas se encontrasen, podrían tener una muy buena charla.**

 **Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **El lago y el cielo**

Sora y Yamato fueron a Nueva York cuando Sora tenía 15 años, invitados por Mimi, y ella los llevó a conocer a la ciudad. En Central Park, Mimi estaba contándoles emocionada las cosas divertidas que había hecho allí, cuando un amigo llamó a su teléfono celular.

Mientras charlaba en inglés con su amigo, Yamato y Sora decidieron sentarse en un banco. El muchacho creyó que su novia tenía calor y propuso comprar helados para los dos. La niña no necesitó decirle el sabor que quería, pues él ya lo sabía. Bajo el caliente sol, observando a su amiga hablando en su teléfono algunos metros más allá y a su amado alejarse, Sora se relajó en el banco. Fue entonces que una vieja señora se sentó a su lado.

—¿Tu novio? —preguntó, en un tono animado. Sora se admiró. Aquella persona debería tener la misma edad que la abuela de Yamato que vivía en Shimane, pero, por alguna razón, transmitía tanta jovialidad como Mimi.

—Sí —confirmó Sora, sonrojada y preguntándose si habían actuado de modo muy descarado, quizá por influencia de la ciudad que jamás dormía.

—Él te mira como mi marido me miraba. —La voz de la mujer se tornó melancólica—. Es gracioso. Rory tenía pelo rubio y yo solía ser pelirroja. Y teníamos un amigo que nos llevaba de viaje.

—Mimi-chan nos invitó aquí, así que no sé si es el mismo caso de tu amigo —comentó Sora.

—Mi amigo tenía una caja mágica que iba a cualquier punto en el espacio y tiempo. No necesito decir que mi luna de miel con Rory fue increíble —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa, aunque hubiera tristeza en sus ojos verdes—. Lo siento, ¡no me presenté aún! Soy Amelia Williams, pero puedes llamarme Amy.

—¿La escritora? —preguntó Sora, admirada. Había leído y amado muchas de las historias escritas por aquella mujer. Incluso leyó un libro de Melody Malone sólo porque Amelia Williams había escrito un epílogo para un hombre misterioso a quien se refería por "Doctor". Ahora Sora entendía de donde la señora se había imaginado algo tan loco como un amigo que viajaba en una caja mágica. ¿Podría ese amigo ser el "Doctor", y lo de la caja una metáfora? ¿Era cosa de escritores? ¿Takeru podría terminar así un día?

—Sí, soy escritora —confirmó Amy—. Y antes he sido _kissogram_ , modelo, periodista y hasta desarrollé un perfume. Me llevó tiempo encontrarme.

—Lo veo —dijo Sora. Aquellas palabras de la exitosa escritora la afectaron. La chica sabía que no quería ser la sucesora de su madre en el arte del Ikebana, pero no tenía muy claro lo que a ella le gustaría ser en el futuro. Tenía interés por la costura, pero no tenía mucha confianza en seguir aquella profesión. ¿Y si fallase? ¿Y si no tuviese talento para la cosa?

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? ―preguntó Amy, con interés. La niña se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que aún no se había presentado.

—Soy Takenouchi Sora, una estudiante de Japón —respondió. Para su sorpresa, la mujer arregló sus ojos y llevó las manos a la boca, como una niñita que acabase de conocer a un héroe.

—¡Sora Takenouchi! ¡La estilista famosa! ¡He leído tanto acerca de ti en revistas de moda cuando yo era joven! ¡Qué felicidad conocerte!

—¿Eh? —Sora se mostró confundida. Aunque dijese aquello por broma, ¿como la mujer podría saber que la chica tenía interés por la costura? ¿Podría ser parte de un plan de Mimi para motivar a Sora en su carrera? ¡Pero la castaña no podría involucrar a la famosa Amelia Williams en eso! Además, la optimista y valiente Mimi no iría tan lejos sólo para que Sora se sintiese más segura. ¿O sí?

—Perdón, creo que esto debe sonar raro. —Amy enredó un dedo de su mano derecha en su largo pelo blanco y lo enrolló—. Ya serás muy famosa en 2012.

—¿2012? ¿Has visitado al futuro con tu amigo en la caja mágica? —preguntó Sora, riendo.

—Yo he venido del futuro, niña. He nacido en los años 1990, en Escocia —dijo la mujer con una carcajada—. No tienes que creerme, ya no necesito de eso a esta altura de la vida.

—Perdón si te he ofendido de algún modo. —Sora se sintió culpable—. Pensé que estabas bromeando conmigo. ¿Hablabas en serio?

Amy se irguió del banco, se inclinó y susurró una fecha al oído de Sora.

—¿Que es esa fecha? —preguntó la chica, sin entender.

—Cuando nacerá tu hija —explicó Amy, sonriendo—. Leí en una entrevista tuya que fue el día más feliz de tu vida. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de cuando mi Melody…

—Lo siento… —dijo Sora por impulso. No entendía la razón detrás de la mirada pesarosa de la mujer, pero se compadeció de su dolor.

—No lo lamentes. Ella está bien ahora. Es adulta, tiene aventuras como una heroína… aunque yo jamás voy a ver a mi bebé de nuevo…

Sora se irguió del banco y tomó a Amelia de las manos. Quiso confortarla de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo. La escritora le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—He pasado por cosas terribles —dijo Amy—. Solía creer que nadie podría amarme… que todos me abandonarían. Por eso intentaba alejar a las personas de mí. Pero tuve alguien que me siguió amando por más que mi miedo me llevase a sabotear nuestra relación. Un hombre que esperó casi 2000 años por mi y por quien yo doblé las leyes del tiempo y del espacio. Mi Rory valía todas las paradojas.

—Me hace feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien así.

—Yo me quedo feliz de que tú hayas encontrado a alguien así también —le dijo Amy, soltando sus manos—. Algunos consejos de pelirroja a pelirroja: no dudes del amor que te dan. ¡Lo mereces todo! Vas a superar todas las dificultades si tienes a alguien en quien confías a tu lado. Jamás pierdas la esperanza. Aunque tarden, van a venir días que tú jamás olvidarás. Estoy segura.

—Muchas gracias.

Sora guardó aquellas palabras en su corazón. Creyó que había leído algo como la última oración en el epílogo del libro de Melody Malone. Allá, Amelia pedía al "Doctor" que visitara a una niñita que estaba esperando en un jardín. Una niñita que iba a esperar por mucho tiempo y, por eso, necesitaba mucha esperanza. Amy pidió al "Doctor" que fuera hasta esa niña y le contara una historia. Que le contara que, si era paciente, vendrían días que jamás olvidaría. Ella lucharía con piratas, daría esperanza al mayor pintor que ya vivió, se enamoraría de un hombre que esperaría dos mil años para mantenerla segura y salvaría una ballena en el espacio. Y pidió que le contase: "esta es la historia de Amelia Pond, y es así que termina."

Cuando leyó aquello por primera vez, con sólo ocho años, Sora necesitaba mucha esperanza. Su padre casi no venía a la casa y su relación con su madre se hacía cada vez peor. La niña solía sentarse en un canto de su habitación y se dejaba perder en las aventuras fantásticas de Amelia Williams. Y, sin embargo, la cosa que más le impactó fue el epílogo del libro que ella no había escrito.

Era una aventura futurista, en que una mujer llamada Amy Pond viajaba en el tiempo con su amigo, el Doctor, para la Nueva York del año 1938 con el objetivo de rescatar a su marido Rory con ayuda de Melody Malone / River Song, quien era revelada como su hija. Era un cuento loco, con gánsteres, ángeles lamentadores y una estatua de la libertad homicida, pero también era emocionante ver a Amy desafiar y sacrificar todo por Rory, hasta aceptar quedarse atrapada en el pasado con él, para no perderlo. Por mucho tiempo, Sora creyó que aquella historia era un presente de otra escritora para Amelia Williams. ¿A quien no le iba a gustar ser la protagonista de una aventura? Ahora, empezaba a creer que aquel libro era, en realidad, un relato de todo por lo que había pasado Amy. ¿Podría todo aquello ser verdad?

Sora había tenido su cuota de aventuras increíbles en un cierto verano, cuando su vida cambió drásticamente, cuando conoció y se acercó muchos de sus mejores amigos, incluso uno que iba a ser el amor de su vida. Fue el verano en que Sora dejó de contentarse con leer acerca de aventuras. Los días que ella jamás olvidaría habían llegado, y aún no se habían ido.

Después de que la escritora partiese, Yamato regresó con los helados y Mimi terminó su llamada telefónica, reuniéndose con la pareja nuevamente. La chica, extrovertida, reclamó al rubio no haber traído helado para ella también, e Ishida le dijo que no tenía ningún deber de hacerlo.

Ver a aquellos dos llenó a Sora de ternura. Hacía mucho había dejado de ser la chica que no permitía que otras personas se acercasen lo suficiente para conocer su verdadero yo. Ahora tenía muchas personas preciosas en quienes podía confiar, sin miedo de ser rechazada. Y entre todos, Yamato era su persona más especial. Quizá fuera porque él tenía tanta oscuridad como ella que los dos se entendían tan bien. Él era quien mejor la escuchaba, quien mejor la aconsejaba, quien mejor la conocía. Sora era inmensamente feliz por tenerlo a él en su vida.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Yamato al notar la mirada penetrante que su novia le lanzaba. La chica fue hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin ver cuán rojas las mejillas del muchacho se pusieron, ni como él dejó caer los helados debido a la sorpresa. Mimi hizo chistes de la situación, pero Sora no se molestó con nada de eso. Lo que quería era dejar que Yamato supiese cuanto lo amaba.

—Yo esperaría 2000 años por ti —le susurró al oído.

Yamato levantó una ceja, confundido, pero no tardó en entender los sentimientos que había por detrás de aquellas palabras.

—También te amo —dijo al oído de su amada.

—Si ya terminaron de jurarse amor eterno uno al otro, ¿qué tal si continuamos paseando? —dijo Mimi, con un tono juguetón.

Yamato lanzó una mirada molesta a la castaña, pero Sora rio. Los tres fueron a conocer otros lugares de Nueva York. Sora se sentía mucho más liviana y sin tanto miedo del futuro. Pasase lo que pasase, ella podía contar con el apoyo incondicional de quien amaba.

Aquella era la historia de Takenouchi Sora. Y sólo estaba empezando.

 **Es posible que piensen que, con las informaciones del episodio "The Angels take Manhattan" (tuve que verlo de nuevo. ¡Lloré tanto por mis Ponds!), Amy ya debería haber fallecido en el comienzo de la década de 2000, lo que haría su encuentro con Sora imposible. Propongo una solución para esa paradoja: Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.**

 **Muchas gracias a SkuAg, por ser mi beta.**

 **Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen reviews.**


End file.
